not all robinsons are killers
by MISSfrannyframagucci robinson
Summary: when gastons wife sabrina stops loving him he's out to kill those who ever hurt him but what happens when his best loved family gets in volved


5th august 2013

It was a typical day in the framgucci . mamma framgucci was doing what she always did, cook , clean and keep an eye on the children. franny was taking a break from the frogs , instead she was perparing herself for a date out with dad was out at the beer bar , and her two anoying brothers were doing what young adults did , drink meet girls and act like they were young art and gaston used to team up and bully her but now they've all grown up they had better things to do. art had a job as pizza delivery guy and gaston well he still live at home and still pissed franny off every now and then. franny just put the last coat of mascara on when suddenly she heard an explosion comming from the room across the hall. she knew it was her brother of course blowing things up again she had to see if he was alright. the wooden door was slightly ajar so she peeped around the corner the room was dark and smelt foul , yet gaston was still o were to be found.

"gaston are you in here?"

"hmmmmm"she finaly looked down to see her brother was stuck under a heavy wooden pole.

"if only that art was here , he oculd life the whole hous eup with those muscles"

"hey enough about that jerk just get this thing of me already" she was obedeant and lifted the pole up.

"jeez thank yoooouuu" she nodded gaston was about to close the door when he noticed how made up his sister was.

"why you dressed like that for?" franny was about to ignore him but instead she answered

"none of your busiuness!" gaston grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards him.

"look don't piss me of you here were you off to?" she could see the anger building up in his eyes . she thought of something quick.

"i'm going out with kasey and liam ok mum and dad already know"

"hmm ok you been carefull ok cuz i don't wanna be saving your ass again" franny was relived she nodded.

9th febuary 2037

at lunch time all the robinsons were chatting and laughing loudly. wilbur was doing what he did best being bad.

"oh billie could you pass me the gravy?" grandma lucille ask poilitley

"comin to ya big gurl" aunt billie pulled the switch on the remote controlling a miniture train. gaston sat at the end of the table staring down at the ground sabrina sat next to him. she was extremly worried about him she tried to talk to him but he just grunted a reply. she tried asking art if he knew what his problem was

"oh art your brothers been acting kinds wierd lattely i was wandering if you could maybe talk to him" art looked at her happliy as usual.

"sure after i've worked out a new toppin for my latest extra mega honey and cheese pizza" sabrina gave a weak smile. sabrina wasn't the only one who noticed gastons un usual behavier , franny picked up on it soon the whole family was concerned .later after dinner franny grabbed gaston hand took him to the side.

"gaston whats up with you no one can get through to you whats up talk to me" he sighed heaverly

"sabrina won't..." he sighed

"promise me you won't laugh" franny nodded.

"sabrina wont have sex with me..." franny stared at her brother. he was so up set because of that?

"um try talking to her she loves you surley theres a background reason" gaston looked down, then suddenly he grew angry all of a sudden

"i bet that cows cheating on me!" he puched the wall and stormed was use to her brothers sudden out burst. that was how art was diffrent art was always the first person franny would go to when she was upset or un sure about something he was just so calm and easy going , gaston was paronoied and over protective thats why her parents always freaked out when something happened. franny could here screaming coming from the rushed out to see the comotion. the whole family had worried expresions on there faces aunt billie was screaming loudly. the family was crowded around uncle fritz who was on the floor hunched over.

"oh my god what happened" uncle artlooked up at her.

"gastons taken it to far this time his gone and taken his anger out on fritz here and stormed of he also punched me in my stomach" franny knew there was something more up with her had a huge blue and puprple bruise on his left side of his nose was ozzing with blood. franny had to find her brother and stop him before he killed some one. but what she didn't know that it was much to late.


End file.
